


Mistaken

by TheDragonEmpress1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, College, Eventual Romance, F/F, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Insecurity, LGBTQ Characters, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Vampires, lapidot - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonEmpress1/pseuds/TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: Peridot moves to Empire City to pursue her dreams in computer programming at her dream college. After a year and a half spending her days and nights studying and playing video games and dealing with her new city life, she is forced outside her dorm room by her old pal Amethyst to spend time being reckless college students. All the while Peridot finds herself in a web of danger after a run in with a strange girl with fangs and a slight temper. Mid-terms are coming up, and that's not the only thing Peridot is stressing about these days.





	1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different from what I usually write. Bare with me here and enjoy the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Normal Day

It was the dead of night when Peridot drove back to her dorm. Her eyes were tired from staring at computer screens all day. Her back ached from her lack of proper posture. To make everything worse, her part time job included assisting ungrateful customers with their technical problems and restocking the shelves, making her feel exhausted. She yawned, her eyelids drooping. Shaking her head, she forced herself to open them and wake up. To help she rolled down the windows to her run down car. The chilly air hit her, her green hoodie failing to keep her warm, but she felt more awake. "I knew those sodas earlier were going to come back to bite me." She griped. Her sugar high had died a while ago, and she felt like she could crash out any minute now. Between keeping up with her school work, working at her part time tech job, and playing her video games, she hardly ever had enough energy to stay awake for long, not with assistance from several cans of mountain dew or a pot of coffee.

Peridot pulled her car into the dorm parking lot, the distant sound of frat boys shouting assuring her that she was in the right place. She took out her car keys and killed the engine. She caught glimpse of her reflection in her rear view mirror and stared at it. She had bags under her eyes, they stood out on her pale skin. Her hair was messy, more than usual, sticking up to form some sort of decahedron-like shape. Tiredly she adjusted her glasses and opened her driver side door. She grabbed her book bag from the backseat and walked toward the dorm building. As she walked up the steps, she could see the name of the building in the stone archway. Yellow Diamond Hall. Just like the other buildings on campus, there consisted four main dormitories. White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond Hall, and much to Peridot's delight, she was able to keep her dorm from her freshmen year. A perfect view of the city lights from her window, all to herself.

She left out a happy sigh as she remembered her freshmen year. Going to school in Empire City at her dream school was both overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. She was excited to find more people that were like her, into the same games or hobbies. She was so ready for something new, something better than little ole Beach City. The city life. She was also nervous, and her anxiety flared up when it came to meeting new people outside of class and getting used to the buildings and noises and the constant flow of people. She found her classes easily but finding where the cafeteria was or the library or even a bathroom was more difficult than it had to be.

She opened her dorm room and immediately felt at ease. She switched on her lights and shut the door, locking it behind her. "I missed you." She said before throwing her bag aside. Her room was small, but she knew how to minimize her clutter. She had a small coffee table for instant meals and study sessions, a bean bag beside it, a desk wedged into the corner of the room along with a book shelf, half of it filled with figures of her favorite show Camp Pining Hearts, Paulette not included, and the rest of with books. Her bed was shoved into the opposite corner, and her closet was overflowing with clothes. Peridot picked up a clean t-shirt and shorts off of the pile and quickly changed into them. She then sat down in front of her computer. She shoved empty cans and bags of chips aside to make room. "I should clean more." She commented, returning her attention back to her desktop. She opened up her email and saw her progress report of her grades. "Well, it's about time." She mumbled before clicking on the email. She had another perfect A honor roll on her report, her professors leaving the usual comments about how well she was doing in class. Peridot smiled proudly. She closed her email and opened up her Messages, clicking on a previous conversation. She started typing.

_'Hey, Ames! Guess who got all A's again. Not even a single B on this record!'_

She instantly received a reply back.

_'Wouldn't expect anything less from The Peridot herself!'_

"Classic Amethyst," Peridot said before typing back.

_'Just got back from work, I'm running on fumes now.'_

_'Geez, Best Buy too tough for you?'_

_'Yeah right. Wryd?'_

_'Trying to finish up last week's homework. Got a redo on it.'_

_'That must suck.'_ Peridot chuckled.

_'It's the worst. You're the worse.'_

_'Me? The Great and Lovable Peridot? Never ...'_ Peridot cackled.

_'Go to bed ya clod. Can't have my pal slacking on her work.'_

_'Clod is my word Amethyst. Night.'_

Peridot powered off her computer and stretched out in her chair. Her joints popping in a satisfying crack. Standing up she walked over to her bag and dug out her phone to check her schedule tomorrow.

_Computer Science 10:30_

_Game Design 12:45_

_Coding 2:30_

"Only three classes tomorrow. Perfect for a Friday." She said before turning her alarm clock on. She tossed her phone onto her nightstand and crawled into bed, ready to give in to sleep. "I have a good feeling about this." She mumbled before taking her glasses off.

* * *

 Peridot woke up to the sun blinding her eyes and filling her room with golden light. She hissed and pulled the blankets over her head. "No . . . " She groaned. Kicking her bed sheets off of her, she sat up and squinted. Just then her alarm went off, the familiar and despised tune of ringing filling the air."Dammit, woke up before the alarm again!" She said while brushing aside stray hairs. She squinted as she searched for her glasses, turned her alarm off and checked the time. "Eight thirty. Two hours before class." She said. Standing up, she stretched out her back and shoulders, her stiff joints popping. She went to her closet, digging and shoving her dirty laundry out of the way to grab her shower caddy. She shoved her hair brushes into the bag and dug around for a clean pair of clothes.

 Stepping out into the hallway was like walking into a whole new environment. Usually at night when she got back from work, the halls were empty, depending on the day if there wasn't a home game. Quiet and barren. But when she woke up the next day it was a different scene entirely. People were walking up and down, ready with looks that could kill, others wandered around like zombies, either due to stress, beer, or whatever they were high off of, some just didn't look like they cared at all. People were talking and they mingled. Everyone knew everyone. _'Wonder if they ever knew how these halls looked at night.'_ Peridot thought as she reached the showers. She was lucky enough to find one not occupied by someone, or a couple, and quickly got to work.

_"Saw that ghoul earlier."_

_"The nerd from down the hall?"_

_"Yeah her."_

Over the sound of hot water hitting her, Peridot overheard a conversation. Two girls, obviously, chatting to one another. She knew it was about her. No one else in her hall had any classes with computers. She checked.

_"What do you think she does in her room all day when she isn't in class?"_

_"Bet she writes fanfiction on, what do they call it? Like on the deep web or some creepy bullshit like that."_

_"She would too! It's the only way for a girl like her to be noticed."_

_"It wouldn't kill her to at least put on a little bit of makeup though."_

_"Or go to the gym. Mountain dew doesn't melt away the baby fat honey."_

They giggled as they left, leaving Peridot with a troubled feeling.

She glared at the tiled floor, then brought her hands up to her stomach. _'I could eat healthier I guess._ She thought as she squished her stomach. _'And I'm not into that type of stuff.'_ Peridot reached into her shower caddy and pulled out her shampoo.started washing her hair, which to her surprise had some chip crumbs in it.  
Turning the water off and drying herself off the best she could, she got dressed and walked out to one of the sinks. She brushed her teeth, the cheap minty scent burning her eyes as she brushed. Spitting out the goop she smiled at her reflection. Her smile faded as her tongue glossed over her incisors. They were sharp, a trait she noticed in middle school. Like vampire teeth. She looked at the rest of her face. Her pale and tired looking face. "I'm fine, I look . . . okay I guess." She mumbled. After she brushed out and dried her short blonde hair, she silently walked back to her room, just in time for her phone to start ringing. She closed her door and tossed bag into her closet before answering the call. "You've reached Peridot." She greeted the caller.

"Yo P-Dot, got a minute?" It was Amethyst, her voice groggy from waking up.

"Yeah, don't got class until ten. What's up?" Peridot replied, her mood lifted.

Amethyst had been her best friend since grade school. She was more reckless than her, and kinder, but just as aggressive when ticked off. She saved Peridot from the bullies of the playground. Since then Peridot was glad she had someone to watch her back. Through hell and back.

"Just got a text from my Source. There's supposed to be a rager at this warehouse bar thing tonight. Wanna go?" Amethyst asked her.

Peridot sat down in her bean bag and yawned. "I don't know Amethyst. You know I don't really do so well at parties. I'm apparently a creepy ghoul judging by what my neighbors think." She said while reaching down at a crate she shoved under her table. She pulled out a heating plate, a small steel pot, a water bottle, and a packet of ramen. "Peri don't let them get to you! Remember when those girls back in high school? The Ruby Girls? They talked smack about everyone and everything. Remember when they tried to make me feel like trash when I tried out for the softball team?" She reminded Peridot.

She cackled as she poured her ramen into the pot of water. "Oh yeah! You shut them up by becoming the school's star player!" Peridot remembered.

"See, if you don't let them get to you, you can do anything! Don't let them tear down that awesome temple you got going on." Amethyst said.

"My _temple_ is running off of ramen and mountain dew. You sure it's awesome?" Peridot said as she watched her noodles boil.

Amethyst let out a sigh before speaking again through the phone. "Work with what you got." 

"Gee, thanks for the advice. Not like I can land a date with this appearance anyways." Peridot said, her tone snarky and tired sounding.

"What's wrong with how you look?" Amethyst questioned.

Peridot sighed and looked down at her stomach again. "Well, to start with I have bags under my eyes, that's for sure. I have really big sharp teeth for some reason, and I'm like, really pale." She ranted.

"You look fine! You look like you!" Amethyst told Peridot. Peridot smiled, then nearly dropped her phone when a crash came from the other end of the line. "Amethyst what was that?!" Peridot asked, a panic tone setting in.

"Fuck it's the jocks across the way! Apparently someone didn't get lucky- Hey get out of here!" Amethyst shouted. Peridot waited for about two minutes, listening to muffled shouting and crashes. She sat awkwardly in her chair, waiting. Amethyst finally came back to the phone call, sounding angry and annoyed. "Listen P, call you at like five! Gotta go strangle someone!" Then she hung up. Peridot chuckled, and set her phone aside to tend to her ramen before it boiled over.

After eating her quick meal, Peridot had about an hour and a half left to relax. She sat down in her computer chair and opened up one of her games she had downloaded. Grand Theft Auto Five seemed like the only one worth playing right now to her. It was a good place to waste her time, trolling other online players as she worked on achievements. She cackled every time a whiny crybaby called her out as she played. “Proves how good I am at the game.” She said, reaching over for a can of unopened soda while crashing into the beach. “Fuck. Took forever to get this car customized.” She said, trying to reverse back onto the boardwalk. Before she realized it, her car blew up in a puff of yellow and gray. “What?” She said, trying to figure out what just happen. The wasted screen appeared, showing someone named TerrorLander had gotten her and her car with a grenade. With that she closed out of her game and grabbed her book bag. She only had about thirty minutes to get to class on time, and she could already hear the campus coming to life.

* * *

It was chilly as usual for the fall months. November wasn’t usually so warm, but Peridot didn’t mind the cold. It kept her awake at least as she trudged to her class that was across campus. It wasn’t the stereotypical college classroom Peridot had seen in movies or television shows. It wasn't the grand lecture hall with wide open spaces and rows of seats she saw. Instead she found her computer science class to be more chill, and less open. The desks came with brand new computers, there were free text books she could borrow about coding, programming and computers in the back of the classroom. To top it off, on the walls motivation posters were hung up. Some of the posters were some from her teacher's favorite shows. From Doctor Who to Breaking Bad, each one hung up. Peridot preferred this to any old lecture hall. She was early to class this time. Her Fridays were always like this, first to show up. Not even the professor was there yet. “Figures I’d be alone.” She said, making her way to her spot. She sat down and turned her computer on. Logging into the computer, a grainy photo of a 'I Want To Believe' alien picture popped up as her wallpaper, than shifted to an alien peace sign. She chuckled at it, then opened up the only web browser the professor had allowed to be installed on the computers. Internet Explorer.

After about an eternity later the website popped up, and Peridot quickly went to work looking up Empire City News. She kept up to date with what was happening around the city. As long as she lived here, she thought she try to know what’s happening to the community. “Boring. Boring. Same as always. Nothing new.” She commented, scrolling through the endless amount of news articles. A small article caught her eye however.

**_‘Locals Disappearances Rising’_ **

“Probably some crack heads having a trip.” Peridot snickered as she read the title before opening up the article.

_‘Residents of South Empire City have reported that many people have gone missing in South Area recently. Children, teens, even the elderly have been reported to have disappeared over night._

_We even have reports of people seeing kidnappers abducting people from the dark streets at night, in and out like a flash one of the witnesses claimed._

_Is this just another local scandal for attention or is this actually something more going on?_

“Oh! Peridot, you’re early today!” Her professor walked in, binders and books in her arms. She was tall, her hair combed up into a crescent like shape. Her glasses were slipping off of her nose as she dumped her load onto her desk. “Morning Ms. Zicron, what are we doing today?” Peridot asked her.

“We are going to begin to research the uses of different antivirus software and how to tell if one is legit or not. Sounds fun right?” Ms. Zicron answered her, a cheery tone to her accented voice.

“I guess. What about mid-terms for the semester? Aren’t we having a test or something for it?” She asked. Ms. Zicron sat up, shock and regret on her face. “I almost forgotten about that! Now I have to have that on my plate now.” She said, quickly going to work in one of her thick binders, sorting through the paperwork. Peridot slouched in her seat. _‘Why’d I have to remind her?’_ She thought, before scrolling down for more news articles. Time passed, the bell rang, waking Peridot up from her glazed staring at the screen. She sat up as more of her classmates came in to take their seats.

 

Peridot’s last class ended almost around four, the sun still up, but slowly dipping lower into the horizon. It got windy too, sending chills up Peridot’s spine. “Should’ve worn the hoodie.” She mumbled, walking down the steps. Just then her stomach growled, the ramen didn’t do much. Peridot took a turn toward the cafeteria, and pulled out her wallet from her bag. She only have five dollars on her and two pennies. _'Enough for some nachos.'_ She thought, shoving her wallet back into her bag.

The line was long when Peridot got there. People had gotten out of class earlier or grabbing a quick bite before they had to go back to class. "Rush hour." Peridot said before getting in line. Everyone was squishing to make the line move quicker, and much to her disliking, she was sandwiched between a snobby pretty girl in front of her chatting away on her cellphone and a jock behind her, eyeing her up like she was his prey. She texted Amethyst to try and pass the time.

_‘You out of class yet?’_

It took about five minutes for a reply to come in, even then the line had only moved about three yards.

_‘Got two more after this one. Call ya later nerd.’_

Peridot finally was far enough in the line to grab a lunch tray, pushing her phone back into her bag. _‘God, why can’t this line move any faster, I’ll be done with college by the time I get my food.’_ Peridot complained in her head as she side glanced at the guy behind her. _‘I should just go eat some ramen instead. Quicker and less people.’_ She thought. She looked at the line before and after her, she was closer to the front of it then she thought. _‘Too late now._ ’

* * *

 Peridot walked back to her dorm room, and she noticed something different. The mail had been delivered. Students here came from all over, not just from the city. Letters and packages were delivered via a mail slot in each door. Peridot smiled when she saw her mailslot was opened. On her floor was a vanilla envelope, it was thick and bulky. Peridot ripped it open and dumped it’s contents onto her floor. There were several pictures jammed into it, all polaroid, along with a letter, a mint green scarf and a dark green beanie with an alien on it. Peridot admired the colors and how soft the scarf was before picking up the letter. “To Peridot, From Pearl.” She read out loud. She opened it and began to read to delicate cursive writing.

_‘Hello there Peridot! Gosh it’s been so long since I last wrote you, I wish I could make long distance calls, but with everything in college you can only buy so much. How are your classes going over there? Have you talked to mom yet? What about Amethyst? I sent her a letter too, also with a gift. It’s so hard to pick out the perfect one for you both, but since it’s chilly over here and over there, I thought this would be perfect for you!_

_Going to school overseas can be stressful especially with dance lessons and studies. It’s nothing like community college back home, and there’s so many sights to see! I wish you and mom and Amethyst could see this. Have you made any new friends yet? Mid-terms are coming up soon too! Don’t let Amethyst party too much. I’ll be able to visit before Christmas Break starts over there! And don’t stay up late playing those video games of yours._

_Love, Pearl.’_

Peridot snickered as she looked over at the pictures. Pearl still had her hair dyed light pink, and was just as pale as Peridot, but she looked more lively. Peridot flipped through them, seeing her take pictures on that giant ferris wheel, in front of Big Ben, near London’s Bridge.

Pearl and Peridot weren’t related, but they were sisters. Pearl being two years older than Peridot herself, her dad had married Peridot’s mom. They were close, going to highschool together and everything. She dumped the pictures and letter into a box of souvenirs under her bed and went over to her computer. Setting up controller and a game for her to play.

* * *

It was about five o’clock when Amethyst called her.

 _“_ Peridot, you playing video games again?” Amethyst asked her right off the bat.

“GTA, so you’re finally done with classes?” She asked. “Yeah, no homework either! So you coming with me to that rager tonight?” Peridot glanced back at her computer screen and controller and sighed. “I don’t know Ames. All we’re gonna do is drink and dance against strangers.” Peridot made her excuse. “Come on, this is gonna be cool! There’s free food, and glow sticks! Plus you’re always stuck in your room. I wanna take you to all the _cool_ places.” Amethyst nagged. Peridot swiveled in her chair and sighed. “Why can’t we just watch bad movies or something? Oh did you get something from Pearl?” She asked. “Yep. Babe got me this cool new snapback! It even has this cool design with it! She’s the best.” “You and her still seem so close, even with an ocean in between you two.” “Long distance isn’t the problem, is trying to talk to her back and forth. She doesn’t have her own laptop yet, and her phone bill would be through the roof if she made long distance calls!” Peridot smiled as she heard her friend ramble on and on. Pearl and Amethyst were in something special, something Peridot hadn’t experienced yet. “With the way you’re talking about her I’m surprised you haven’t asked her to marry you yet.” Peridot blurted out. Amethyst went quiet, a clear sign that she was blushing on her end. Peridot knew her friend. “So about the party . . .” Amethyst brought up the topic again. Peridot sighed and stared at her room. “I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go out for a little while. Try out the new scarf and beanie I got. W-What time?” “As soon as the sun sets! Meet me by my dorm in about an hour. Bring your car.” With that the call ended. Peridot got up to get ready, nervous and doubt growing inside her, but also joy.

Back before college, Peridot could always remember how much trouble Amethyst got in when they were out and about at night. Parties, keggers, all on the beach or the warehouse. She stole the Mayor’s car once and got away with it. All Peridot ever did was make sure she didn’t rob a candy store.They haven’t been able to party or hang out much since school started, and Peridot was glad to see her friend again. Then again . . . “No one’s really gonna care what I wear right?” Peridot asked herself as she swapped two shirts back and forth. One had a yellow diamond on it, from her freshman year when the dorms had a turf war for the first week of college, and the other had a yellow star on it from back home. “I don’t want stains on either of these.” With that Peridot threw the shirts in her clothes pile and just wrapped her scarf around her neck. She admired Pearl’s gift giving skills, the scarf was soft and stretchy, the color matched perfectly with her pale skin and eyes. She pulled the beanie over her head and smiled into her mirror. “Not bad Peri.” Peridot grabbed her wallet from her bag, stuffed it into her pocket and walked out her dorm. She was gonna be very early, but it was more time to hang out and chill. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be too bad.


	2. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating often, school and stuff. I will update, just not quick enough. I will finish the story.

Amethyst’s dorm was in the Pink Diamond building, which was the newest out of all the buildings, a recent add-on before both Peridot and Amethyst arrived for college. Peridot was a little jealous, these dorms had actual mailboxes with keys, bigger and better bathrooms, and much more room in the dorms themselves. The downside was that most of it was guys in the dorms who were frat boys in training and girls who weren’t so nice nor lady-like. Amethyst loved it over here. Peridot didn’t.

“Burger Bomb!!” Someone shouted before a door opened two yards in front of Peridot. A giant greasy burger flew out from it, slamming into the opposite door. Peridot watched as it fell to the ground into a sloppy pile. The door closed and she shook her head in disappointment.

“Boys.” She mumbled, stepping over the burger and knocking on the door next to it.   
Amethyst opened it up and smiled.  “You saw the burger?” Amethyst asked her.

“Yeah, it that like a dorm thing over here?” Peridot asked. “Someone keeps planting these disgusting burgers in the dorms every week. Whoever gets it this week now has to throw it at someone else’s door before they get bad luck. Whoever sees it being thrown is now cursed.” Amethyst explained, wiggling her fingers to try and make it scary.

Peridot scoffed. “I don’t believe in the curses Amethyst.” Peridot walked into her door and surveyed the room.   
  
She hadn’t been in here since the start of the school year, and it was drastically different from then. There were clothes everywhere, empty bags of junk food, brushes and makeup laid about, and a bundle of hair dye boxes were jammed into the corner of her closet.

“It already feels like home.” Peridot joked. “Oh come on, it’s not as messy as my room back home. I tried to clean up.” Amethyst jumped onto her bed, which sent a flurry of trash out from under the bed. “You tried?” Peridot chuckled, finding a clean spot on her bed to sit.   
  
“How much hair dye do you even need?” She asked her. “You see how long it is, the more it grows the more I have to cut and re-dye and this color is cheap so-”

“Your roots are coming back in.” Peridot interrupted her friend, a smile on her face as she pointed to her head. Her roots were dark brown while the rest of her hair was a fading white.

Amethyst blushed and pulled a snap back over her messy hair. “Nothing a cool new hat can’t fix! Check it out! Pearl had it so it had my name on it!” Peridot stared at the hat. In a cursive font it read out Amethyst, colored white while the rest of the hat was black. ‘It could match with anything she wore. Good thinking Pearl.’ Peridot thought to herself. “So you’re wearing that with what? Don’t you have a tie-dye tank somewhere?” Amethyst smirked and reached down to her floor. She pulled out a brand new T-shirt that said ‘I’m Bad . . . At Everything’ in tall letters on a tie-dye background.

“Bought this last week! Been saving it for tonight!” Amethyst quickly stood up and threw a blanket over Peridot. “Hey!” Peridot said.

“I need to change and I know how awkward you get! So stay covered.” Amethyst explained. Peridot blushed in her darkness and tried to change the topic.

 

“So about this party, it’s at a warehouse right? How many people are going to show up?” Peridot asked. “Don’t know. Maybe a thousand? My source said it was going to be pretty wild. Glow sticks and maybe a bon fire. Who knows what’s going to go down!” Amethyst said, excitement in her voice.

“Maybe there’s some hot guys going, looking for a nerd just like you.” Amethyst added on, giggling afterward. Peridot blushed and crossed her arms.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’m kinda busy with school to go out and date anyways.” Peridot said, her cheeks burning. Amethyst pulled off the blanket, making Peridot jump back in surprise. Amethyst was smirking down at her. “At least try to mingle. Accidentally dance into someone and start a conversation. Can’t be a shut in forever.” She pinched Peridot’s cheek.

“Fine! How far is it?” Peridot asked while swatting away Amethyst hand from her now stinging cheek. “Down town. South of here.” She said. Peridot froze.   


“South of the campus? Isn’t that the bad part of Empire?” Doubt and nervousness were beginning to crawl their way back into Peridot’s head when she realized where the party was.

Empire City was a grand city, but not all of it is safe. South of campus, south of anywhere in Empire lead to what were called The Badlands, a nickname made by the college students. “The Badlands ain’t so bad! Sure there’s a bit of crime, and a few missing people, maybe drugs.” Amethyst tried to reassure Peridot. “We’ll only be in a warehouse the entire time dude! Plus there’s a parking lot! Not like we have to park somewhere down the street!” She blurted out. Peridot looked up at Amethyst. She saw the smile that she knew well. “You don’t want to go alone, do you?” Peridot realized.

Her smile fell apart. “Yeah. Plus it’s been forever since we were able to just hang out! Just this one time! Please.” Amethyst asked Peridot, begged her more like. Peridot smiled and chuckled. She sighed and closed her eyes. “Fine. It you say it’s safe then I’ll go.” Peridot answered. Amethyst let out a happy squeal and bear hugged Peridot, knocking the wind out of her.

* * *

The drive down town didn’t take that long. It was sunset already and traffic had slowed, and it seemed like no one was driving once they reached the south side. Peridot was still nervous about where they were heading too, but she just cranked up the radio to drown it out.

“Alright turn here to the left and we should see it.” Amethyst told her the directions from her phone. Peridot turned, and already she could see the packed parking lot and colored lights of a warehouse.

“Is this it?” Peridot asked. Amethyst jumped in her passenger seat and leaned against the dashboard. “That’s it! Hurry and park!” Amethyst shouted. “Alright, alright, sit down before we crash!” Peridot pulled into an empty spot, parked, and took out her keys. “Here we go.” Peridot said.   
  
There was a line at the door, not too long, and when Peridot and Amethyst were up next to enter, a tall, dark skinned woman walked out. She had an Afro, sunglasses, and a smile. “Amethyst. I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up.” She spoke, her voice was smooth.

“Why would I miss this! Oh Peridot! This is my source! Garnet meet Peridot.” Amethyst made their introductions. Peridot waved at Garnet and spoke. “So is this your party?” She asked. Garnet smirked and crossed her arms. “I wish, but no. I know about parties, I’m not the one who makes them. Go on and enjoy yourselves.” Garnet told them, her accent left Peridot smiling.

“Where did you meet her?” Peridot asked as they walked through a dark hallway toward the main area.

“A party freshmen year. She’s pretty cool. And chill. And she knows a lot of stuff too! The best coffee shops, best places to order take out from, everything! That’s why I call her my source.” Amethyst explained. They both stopped when they reached the main area. Everything was in ultraviolet lighting, making clothes glow while strobe lights flashed. People were already crowding around freshly built bars and kegs. Music was blasting out of speakers and a DJ sat at the very far wall. Amethyst smirked, while Peridot stared in awe.   
She could still remember the last party she went to, but it was puny compared to this. “Alright Party People! Are you ready to get down!” The DJ shouted out to the crowd which send a wave of screams and shouts.

  
Peridot sat down at one of the bars with Amethyst and smiled. “Having fun yet?” Amethyst shouted at Peridot.

“We barely got here Ames! Plus I can barely hear you!” Peridot shouted back. Amethyst slapped her hand on the counter and caught the bartender’s attention.

“Four shots of tequila please!” She asked. “Tequila? You know I’m a lightweight!” Peridot said, slightly glaring at her as well. “What a better drink to start off this awesome night! Take a chance.”

The bartender came back with four shots glasses. Each was filled to the brim with alcohol. Amethyst quickly slurped her share down while Peridot almost choked half way through the first shot. She wasn’t use to drinking, not as much as her friend was. It burned her throat, but it still did taste nice.

“Chug it, chug it, chug it, chug it!” Amethyst began to chant. Peridot finished and ordered for a bottle of water. She chugged more of the water than the tequila. “There, do you feel better?” Amethyst asked, her smirk wide and proud. Peridot sighed, then hiccuped. “That’s a yes! A round of whiskey!” Amethyst called out. “Wait what?!” Peridot panicked. She was in for the ride now.   


* * *

The colors, the lights, the people, the music all swarmed together in Peridot’s head as she danced beside Amethyst. It had been only an hour in and Peridot was more than tipsy by this point.

“Another drink?” Amethyst asked her, slurring her words slightly. Peridot nodded her head, and she didn’t even notice when a beer bottle was shoved into her hand. She tipped it into her mouth and drank what she could of the bitter drink. It was a blast, and it got even better when the DJ played one of her favorite songs. A remix of the theme from Camp Pining Hearts.

“Oh this is my jam!” Peridot squealed before grooving to the song. Amethyst laughed and joined in. “Thanks for bringing me here!” Peridot told Amethyst.

“Hey, I wouldn’t even had came if you didn’t wanna go with me!” She replied. Peridot smiled, before she lost her footing and slammed into someone’s elbow.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I-” The Person tried to apologize, but it was too late. As Peridot came back down to reality, she suddenly realized the ache in her stomach wasn’t just from being elbowed. Peridot covered her mouth as soon as she could taste the acid. She ran, pushing through the crowd to the nearest trash bin to throw up whatever she drank from the past hour. She leaned over the trash still, spitting out whatever after taste was left.

“Shouldn’t have drank so much.” Her words slurred. Her fun had just been ruined, and maybe that was a good thing for her.

She wandered over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water to wash down the after taste. Leaning against the wall she could see Amethyst dancing with the crowd. She hiccuped and adjusted her scarf. She hadn’t noticed it before, but the humidity of the building was thick. Her shirt stuck to her chest and her scarf was like a hot chain around her neck. “Night ruined.” She mumbled before taking another drink.

She was standing alone, but she felt uneasy. She turned her head to the bar and saw a pair of blue eyes staring through her. The girl was dark skinned, with short blue hair, and was walking toward Peridot with a blank stare. She stood before Peridot, as still as a statue. Her black tank top revealed several tattoos around her shoulders and neck, and her ear piercings glimmered in the colored lights. Peridot was awestruck by how pretty she looked and shifted uncomfortably.

“Um . . . Hi?” She greeted the mysterious girl. She smiled and pressed a hand against the wall, leaning in closer to Peridot.

“I knew I wasn’t alone here! Plenty of people, but you never know!” She said to Peridot. “Huh?” She replied. The girl chuckled and stood back.

“Name’s Lapis. Your’s?” She asked. “Oh! Um- P-Peridot! It’s nice to meet you.” Peridot put out her hand to shake, but Lapis just grabbed it instead. “Let’s go.” Was all she said before dragging Peridot away from the safety of the wall and into the crowd.

Peridot’s first thoughts were that she wanted to dance with her, but that hope quickly disappeared when they reached the other side of the building toward a back exit.

Once she was dragged out into the freezing night, Peridot began to worry what was going to happen. Lapis stopped at the end of mouth of the alleyway and shoved both of them against the wall. “What is happening here?” Peridot asked.

“Shush! I was told there’d be a good feeding ground here! You’ll scare them away!” Lapis whispered. Peridot was taken back by this.  _ ‘Feeding ground?’ _  She repeated in her head. She slowly stepped back, ready to run if something bad was going to happen, and she had a feeling it would.

* * *

Before long, a lone stranger walked past the alley. In a flash Lapis had grabbed them, hand over their mouth to muffle their shouts. She threw them into the alley, far behind Peridot with amazing grace.

Peridot stepped back in disbelief. “Help me knock him out! Don’t want it to scream do we?” She told Peridot before picking the man up and locking him in a choke hold. “Go on! I’ve got him!” She reassured Peridot, giving the squirming man a tight squeeze, making him tense up and squeal. “You want me to hit him?!” Peridot asked in panic, her pulse racing. Lapis sighed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like the elites Peridot. Give it a whirl.” Peridot shook her head and pressed herself against the wall. “Oh fine!” Lapis blurted out before she slammed her fist against the man’s skull, making him go still and limp. Lapis then lifted him up to the wall and smiled.

  
Peridot watched with fear as she saw two sharp fangs sink into the man’s flesh. She couldn’t move, or run away, as much as she wanted too.  _ ‘What do I do?!’ _ She asked over and over in her head.

Lapis pulled back and wiped the crimson blood from her mouth. “Not the best. You’re turn.” She shoved the unconscious man over to Peridot, but she didn’t budge. Lapis gave her a look of confusion.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like sharing? Not hungry?” Lapis asked as she stepped over the man’s body.

“You’re like me right?” She asked while reaching up to Peridot’s scarf. Peridot stood still as she pulled it off the scarf, to reveal a pale skinny neck. Lapis froze as Peridot flinched back.

“You aren’t . . . a vampire?” She asked, a tone of betrayal in her voice. Peridot was shaking now. Lapis looked to the scarf and then down at the man. “Well dang, this must be awkward for you.”

“Please don’t kill me!” Peridot whispered. She lifted her hands up to protect herself just in case the vampire before her went into a rage.

But she did not. “You’re so pale though, and scrawny. I thought you were using this scarf to cover up your bite.” She explained herself, chuckling slightly as she tossed the scarf back to Peridot.

“I was told vampires would be here, to help hunt down some decent food together. Case of mistaken identity I guess.” Lapis shrugged. Peridot lowered her hands, still shaking from fear.

“So you aren’t going to kill me?” Peridot asked. Lapis crossed her arms and smirked. “Well let’s say this won’t be the last time you’ll see me. Peridot from Empire City University.” 

“H-How do you know what school I go too?!” Peridot asked, quick enough to make her voice crack. “I can smell the stress and expo markers coming off of you.” She pointed out as she began to walk away. She turned and waved a goodbye at Peridot, and gave one last statement to her. “Until next time!”   
  
Peridot ran back inside, her heart pounding as she searched the crowds for a wasted Amethyst. She finally found her in a corner trying to pick a fight with another drunk girl.

“Amethyst! Amethyst!” Peridot called out to her. Amethyst turned away from the girl, her expression turning from a rage one to delight. “Hey P-Dot! Come to watch me win a fight!” Amethyst’s words slurred. The other girl huffed and glared at them both before walking away. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her and snorted.

“So what’s up P? Couldn’t handle your drink earlier?” She asked her. Peridot fidget her fingers together.  _ ‘How on earth am I going to explain this to her?’  _ She thoguht before grabbing her friend’s shoulders, getting Amethyst’s full attention “We need to leave. Like right now.” Peridot’s hands gripped Amethyst’s shoulders tightly, hoping to get the message across.

“What’s the rush man! We got all weekend to be stuck in our dorms!”  _ ‘That completely went over her head.’ _ Peridot sighed and spoke again. “Amethyst take this seriously! I can’t really explain it right now but we need to go!” Peridot attempted to convince her friend about leaving again.

This time it worked. Amethyst sighed and chugged down the rest of her drink before tossing it on the ground. “Fine. I was getting bored anyway.” She answered. Peridot’s panic receded, but it only flared up again once they walked outside. There was a crowd near the back alley. She already knew what they were looking at.   
“Woah what’s going on over there?” Amethyst asked. “Just get in the car and I’ll explain when we get back!” Peridot blurted out before shoving Amethyst into her car. Peridot jammed her keys into the ignition and sped off down the empty roads and back to the campus.   


* * *

Peridot pushed Amethyst into her dorm room. She locked the door behind her and quickly closed her shutters. She was a nervous wreck by then. Her heart rate refused to go down.  _ ‘We’re fine. We’re fine!’  _ She tried to convince herself as her old habits kicked in.

“Wow okay Peridot what’s going on?” Amethyst asked her frantic friend as she paced back and forth from her bedroom window to the door, checking the locks and muttering to herself. It was one of her habits for when she became stressed or worried. “I saw something.” Peridot confessed to Amethyst after looking through her checking out her window. 

“Like what? Two people going at it or-”

“Ew no! On the dance floor I was elbowed by accident and I ran to go throw up somewhere. Then this girl from one of the bars spots me, walks up to me and then takes me to the alley and-”

“You met someone?!” Amethyst asked with excitement as she bounced in place on Peridot’s bed. “Yeah and it was a mistake. The next thing I know she’s drinking the blood of this guy she found walking nearby! Then she asked if I wanted some and when she realized I wasn’t a vampire she ran off saying she knows where I go to school at!” Peridot blurted out, her voice cracking near the end. Amethyst sat frozen, then cracked a drunken smile. “Ha ha, nice joke, but seriously what happened?” She didn’t believe her.

“Before we left, . . . you saw those people near that alley right? I think they found the man’s body . . .” Peridot trailed off before crossing her arms to sit next to Amethyst.

“I was so scared Ames. Like she could’ve killed me! She’s of the supernatural! A blood sucker! I told her my name and she knows what I look like and where I live, what do I do?” Peridot let out a worried sigh.  “Peridot . . .” Amethyst leaned over and pulled her into a hug. “I can’t say I believe you saw a vampire. But whatever you did see did scare you. Want me to sleepover?” Amethyst reassured Peridot.

_ ‘Even when she’s drunk she’s still the same.’  _ Peridot thought before nodding her head. “Good because I feel like falling down.” Amethyst said before leaning forward, tipping forward. “Amethyst.” Peridot called out. Amethyst leaned more and slipped off the bed, taking Peridot with her.   
“Amethyst!” Peridot cried out in panic as they hit the floor together. “Ha!” Amethyst started laughing loudly. Peridot smiled and laughed with her as they got back up. Her mood was already improving.   
“I’ll get the futon out.” Peridot said as her best friend crushed her.

* * *

“Thanks for the pj’s Peri. I didn’t know you had my size.” Amethyst commented as she flopped over on the futon wearing a slightly baggy shirt and sweatpants. Peridot took her glasses off and got under her own covers.

“I got that set with a buy one get one free deal on the internet. Turns out they sent me the wrong size.” Peridot replied. Amethyst yawned and pulled the spare blanket over herself.

“You comfy? More pillows?” Peridot asked Amethyst. But all she got back was the loud snoring of her already asleep friend. Peridot sighed and smiled. She shut off her light and laid back, she stared blankly at the ceiling.  Truth be told, she didn’t feel that great. After throwing up and seeing the life drain from a man’s body, she was having trouble to settle down.  _ ‘Maybe this is all a drunken dream. I got so wasted at the warehouse that Amethyst carried me back and now I’m just lucid dreaming.’  _ Peridot tried to convinced herself that she had never seen a vampire. A pretty, mysterious vampire.

“Ugh. This has to be a dream. People as pretty as that only exist there.” She whispered out loud.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

Peridot sat up quickly as stared at her now opened window. She felt the breeze filling the room with an autumn scent and a chill. The shutters had been pulled back up, framing Lapis perfectly in darkness and moonlight.

She was smiling, her dyed blue hair swaying in the breeze.

“Come to finish the job?” Peridot asked, fearing for her life. Lapis sighed and shook her head. Lapis pushed her index finger up to her lips and shushed her.

“Just wanted to say good night.” Lapis told her before leaning backwards and falling out of the window.

“Uh oh.” Peridot jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She stuck her head out, only to see Lapis floating ten feet above the ground. “See ya around!” She shouted up to Peridot before floating off into the darkness. Peridot watched her drift away, her heart still pounding.

“Huh . . .” She stepped back and closed her window again. Crawling back into bed, Peridot went back to thinking, finding that she started feeling sleepy.  _ ‘I guess her surprise and terrifying visit resolved something. Wonder what it was.’  _ Peridot thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the formatting, couldn't stand it, working on chapter three! School is chaos, remember that.


End file.
